


Joker roulette

by timexturner



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: When Jerome kidnaps his brothers girlfriend it's up to Jeremiah to save her. In the most jokery way possible





	Joker roulette

" quit squirming! Your boyfriend will be here any minute now and when he gets here well..." Jerome said as he cocked his gun and smirked " what's your name anyway? What did my stupid brother call you? Echo? That doesn't suit you at all. You seem more like a little doll. A harlequin doll. That's your name from now on! Harlequin!" Jerome said as he looked at the camera footage to see his brother getting closer to him. " wrong way!" Jerome said as he saw his brother round a corner. He then looked at Echo. " oh come on! Just a little joke!" Jerome said laughing. 

The thing was though, Jeremiah had something Jerome didn't- his brain. Not to say that Jerome was dumb, this was a great plan but setting it up in jeremiah's own house? He knew his way around this place. So when he overheard Jerome say 'wrong way' he just rolled his eyes and hit a button. A shortcut appeared and Jeremiah disappeared. 

Jerome turned back to the camera " where'd he go?!" Jerome asked out of frustration. 

" you never were good at knowing me. The fact that you decided to kidnap echo and hide out here, in my own house, is a very dumb move." Jeremiah explained to his brother. Jerome turned to face his brother only to see his face bleached a bit and his lips a semi red color. 

" heh, looks like my venom is hitting ya pretty hard, bro." Jerome said laughing. 

Jeremiah laughed a bit too, but he then looked at Echo and stopped laughing. Jeremiah then took out a gun of his own. " what do ya say to a little.... Joker roulette?" Jeremiah smirked. Jerome looked at his brother. 

" joker? What kind of dumb name is that? No one is gonna remember that name!" Jerome said laughing. Jeremiah then shot the ceiling. 

"ENOUGH! I'm so sick of you! So this is how the game is gonna go, hm? I'll point this gun at my little pookie bear here then I'll point it at you. Whoever dies first loses!" Jeremiah laughed as Jerome looked at him. Jerome smirked 

" see? I knew you were crazy like me. All I had to do was let it out of you" Jerome said proud of his achievement. " you know, why don't we work together, hm? Sure we'll have to...Mmm..." Jerome said as he walked over to echo " share the broad, but heh, that never stopped our whore of a mother, right, bro? Oh I guess you wouldn't, would you? You know being a coward and all!" Jerome laughed. He noticed Jeremiah clench his fists at the mention of their dead mother. 

Jeremiah then smacked Jerome sending the man to the floor and a bit bloody. " NEVER DISRESPECT OUR MOTHER, JEROME!" Jeremiah said pointing the gun to Jerome's head. " AND NEVER THREATEN _MY_ HARLEY!" 

" go on then! Come on! Do it! Do it do it do it! SHOOT ME!" Jerome yelled. Jeremiah just glared at his brother. Not wanting to do what he was about to do. 

" you're legacy will be continued. Just not by you. Goodnight, Jerome" Jeremiah said as he then pulled the trigger. Jerome had closed his eyes and braced for death but it didn't come. 

" well... That was anticlimactic...at least ya tried, bro. But really, who could really kill me? Well... Besides the people who have already killed me!" Jerome laughed. " I always knew you were a coward." 

" don't you remember? This is a game! Heheheh! You didn't think I would shoot you on the first round,did you? That would just be boring!" Jeremiah said as he then moved closer to his brother and whispered " I wanna hear you BEG me for your life! Just like our mother begged you not to kill her! I wanna see you go down just like our mother did! Begging and pathetic!" Jeremiah then pushed Jerome. 

Jerome looked at his brother and straightened his suit " if we weren't flesh and blood I'd say you were insane." Jerome said laughing a bit " now, go ahead, point your little gun thingy at Harlequin here." Jerome said as he went being her and lifted her head up " just so you have a good target!" 

Jeremiah pointed the gun at Echo's head and shot. 

 

Nothing. 

Jeremiah reloaded as Jerome got up and took the gun from his brother. " funny thing is bro, I died before. I've had my face stapled on! You think anything hurts me anymore?" Jerome asked as he put the gun under his chin. " when I died... Everything was darkness. You know what it's like to have your face gone? Lemme tell ya- it ain't pretty." Jerome explained as he then shot the gun. 

Again nothing. 

 

Jerome reloaded and handed the gun to his brother. Jeremiah smirked as he pointed the gun to his own head " hey Jerome, I believe you know this one. What's the secret to good comedy?" Jeremiah asked as he inched closer to Jerome with every word. He then shot. Nothing. " timing." Jeremiah smirked as Jerome gulped a little scared that his brother was repeating the same words as he said to greenwood so long ago. " and what's courage?" He asked as he reloaded the gun and put it to his cheek. " grace under pressure" Jeremiah took more steps to his brother until his brother was backed up against a wall. " and..." Jeremiah asked as he reloaded the gun again. This time putting it to Jerome's head " who's the joker?" Jeremiah smiled evilly. The venom had finally gotten into his system fully. He let out a laugh as he shot his brother. 

This time however the gun fired. Killing Jerome dead. " I'M the joker!" Jeremiah said laughing evilly. He turned to echo who was still tied up. 

" you okay, honey? Didn't scare you too much, did I?" Jeremiah asked his partner. She shook her head. " good, now let's go get some grape soda for ya" he smiled " wait.. Before we go" Jeremiah said as he took out a joker card and put it in his brothers hand. " goodnight Jerome. It's been fun. But a new legend is coming. And it all starts with your one bad day." Jeremiah, now the joker, said. He laughed as both him and echo were about to start a new chapter in their life. 

And that chapter was: the king and queen of Gotham.

**Author's Note:**

> This diverges from Canon. The story takes place as if Jeremiah was introduced earlier in the season. This is the ultimate climax that I could see happening if Jeremiah was introduced earlier.


End file.
